The Percivalian Era
by Paul Clatt
Summary: What happens when Albus Dumbledore actually plots and controls the actions of the one and only Dark Lord, Voldemort? Will Harry and his family survive? Read on as the most ancient and influential houses come together to save the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1A Strained Halloween

The Gremlin made it's way towards the village square. On its way, it passed many other weird creatures, but none gave the other a second look as they passed on the street. A few of the smaller creatures were even munching on something, probably candies. The Gremlin recognized a few of the creatures. He spotted a unicorn, one or two werewolves, a small version of a troll and a few others. It snorted. Then, it saw another creature - no - a very familiar human. The person hadn't bothered to disguise and the Gremlin knew something bad was going to happen. It's first thought flashed to it's best friend, James Potter. The Gremlin changed and in it's place stood a man. A handsome man with jet black wavy hair, neatly pulled back in a band and sharp aristrocratic features.

Sirius Black frowned as he saw the evil Moldyshorts make his way in a slow gait across the village square towards the country lane that led to Willow Cottage. Thinking quickly, Sirius turned on the spot and Apparated away to Willow Cottage. His brain ran through various scenarios as he ran frantically towards the door of the cottage. Peter must have split. How dare the rat do this to him? Oh, he'd kill that filthy rat for sure. In his hurry, he just blasted open the front door and ran into the living room, shouting, "James, Lily! Take Harry and go. Moldyshorts is here! Go to No. 12 Grimmauld Place! I'll hold him off!"

By the time he'd reached the door to the living room, James had gathered Harry in his arms and run up the stairs. He had a scared look on his face, but it was masked by his determined look. He ran into the master bedroom to be met by an equally scared Lily. They both hesitated as they looked at Sirius.

"Just go," Sirius shouted, waving them away. "Think about Harry. Go to No. 12." James nodded and grabbed Lily's hand. They turned to Apparate away, and just as a silent pop sounded, a green light passed through the spot where James had been standing moments before. Sirius turned and raised his wand, pointing it towards the general direction from which the curse had come and fired a Stunner. Voldemort dodged it, but failed to dodge the Sectumsempra that Sirius had fired off immediately after the Stunner. The curse hit Voldemort in the lower abdomen and blood began to spill out from deep gashes that had resulted from the spell. Voldemort used his remaining energy to cast the Killing Curse to get the Black brat, but unfortunately, Sirius was a well trained Auror with lightning-quick reflexes, so he was able to dodge the oncoming curse with ease.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius roared and deftly caught the wand that zoomed towards him. He quickly cast anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey wards. He bound the dying Dark Wizard with ropes and used the full Body-Bind Curse on him. Sirius decided to quickly warn James not to tell anything to any Order member, so he sent James a Patronus message. He still had some work to do here, and if he put his full concentration to the task ahead, he could finish it in a few minutes.

James had felt the hatred from the Killing Curse as he Apparated away to Grimmauld Place. One good thing about this place was that only Purebloods could enter this Mansion and James had a few doubts if Moldyshorts was really as 'Pure' as he claimed to be. He didn't know why Sirius had told him to come here, to the place he hated so much, but James reasoned that whatever it was, it was for a good reason. James smiled as he looked down at the bundle in his hands. As if it read James' mind, it started wailing. James looked at his worried wife and frowned.

"Lily-flower, don't worry," he said in a reassuring voice. "Sirius didn't become a top-notch Auror for nothing! He can handle Moldyshorts by himself!"

Lily looked at him with tears in her eyes. She leant into his shoulders and sobbed.

"The last time I saw Sirius, we'd fought. And yet he values our lives over his to help Harry in this way," she said, as he sobbed into his shoulder even more. "What if he doesn't survive, James? I didn't even get to say goodbye to the brother I've never had!" James comforted Lily as much as he could, but he couldn't stop worrying about Sirius' safety.

Suddenly, a white dog appeared and bounded joyfully next to James. "James, Lily," it said in Sirius' voice. "Don't worry about me. I'm safe, I've got Voldemort in my power and I plan to leave him to his death here. Don't tell any of the Order, or Dumbledore about the attack. Stay put, call for Regulus, and tell him what happened. It's okay, James. You can trust him. I'll be there in a few minutes." The Patronus faded away, and there was silence which was only broken by Lily's monotonus sobs of relief. James held Lily and Harry and contemplated on what to do. He'd search for Regulus, but for now, he was content with holding the family he loved.

Regulus Black was cursing his stupidity for joining the Dark Lord. It had been an honor at first, but as the time progressed, Regulus had found large loopholes in his Master's words. When he looked a bit further into the Dark Lord's birth, he found out that the Dark Lord was actually a Half-blood. Angry that he had believed a man's words blindly, he set about tearing apart his room. When he felt his anger somewhat subside, Regulus had visited the Hog's Head, where he'd run into his brother. Regulus was always following his brother around when they were little, but that had stopped after Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. He missed his brother, but his parents had forbidden him to talk to the traitor. He still kept in touch with his brother over the years, but that had suddenly stopped when Regulus had joined the Dark Lord.

So when he saw his brother after all these years, and doubled with the strain of being frauded, he hugged his brother. Sirius was a bit surprised, but he hugged back his 'kid' brother, nonetheless. Regulus had confided to his brother the facts about Voldemort, and had promised Sirius to be a spy for the Light. That was on Halloween morning, just a few hours ago, and Sirius was on his way to meet his best friend.

Regulus had felt deep pain in his arm where he'd been branded with the Dark Mark, and he'd drawn back his robes to see the Mark. What he saw astonished him. The Dark Mark was slowly fading away! He looked on in amazement when he suddenly felt the wards announcing someone had Apparated into the building.

He grabbed his wand from the floor where he'd dropped it when the Mark had started burning, and made his way to the living room. He cast a Dis-Illusionment Charm on himself and walked quietly towards the door. He slowly pushed it open and kept to the shadows. He saw three people whom he recognized. Lord and Lady Potter and little Harry Potter. He watched as Lord Potter comforted his son and his wife. With a sinking feeling, he realized that the Dark Lord must have struck at the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow. He was even more horrified when he learned that Sirius was battling the Dark Lord. He was about to Apparate, when Sirius' Patronus came in and delivered it's message. He decided it was time to show himself.

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place, Lord Potter," he greeted, bowing to James and Lily. Lord Potter returned the honor by saluting him in return.

Greetings aside, Regulus asked worriedly if they were alright. When he got nods of conformation, he conjured two armchairs and guided Lord ad Lady Potter to the seats. He took Harry in his arms and called Kreature. When the elf appeared, Regulus handed Harry to the elf and directed it to put him to sleep in the Nursery. Once the elf was gone, he summoned a bottle of Firewhisky and poured them into three conjured glasses. He handed two of them to Lord and Lady Potter and took one for himself.

James took a sip and was about to speak, but Regulus raised his hand.

"We wait until my brother comes," he said calmly.

It was almost ten minutes later that Sirius showed up and he collapsed onto the nearest chair upon his return. Regulus conjured another glass and filled it with Firewhisky before handing it to his brother. Sirius took it thankfully and downed it in one shot.

"He was really angry," he stated as he looked at James. "I used Sectumsempra on him. Unfortunately, Voldemort had killed two elfs on his way inside. I transfigured them into looking like Lily and you, James." He held up his hand.

"Wait," he said. "I'll explain. When James went into hiding, I got the top post in the Auror department. While I was made the head, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones confided to me her suspicions on Dumbledore. After what she told me, I began keeping a close eye on him. He met Voldemort two to three times since you'd gone into hiding and although I couldn't hear the conversations, I assumed they must be pretty bad.

"I heard from various sources that Dumbledore had bribed the Goblins to block your wills once you'd died. When I checked into it, I found it to be true. But I was unable, I still am unable to frame a case against Dumbledore, because the Goblins absolutely refuse to be a witness as it would violate their Treaty with the wizards.

"I must also add that Dumbledore has found a large group of followers with his Order of the Phoenix. I think we must keep tabs on Dumbledore."

The others sat in shocked silence as they digested this information. They sat in silence until James broke it.

"What took you so long to get here then?" he asked Sirius. At this, the elder Black brother grinned and said mischeviously, "I might just have framed your deaths."

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. "Must you prank the entire Wizarding world?"

"Oh, it's all in the greater good," Sirius chuckled with a twinkle in eye.

"Oh go away, you old bugger," James said laughing.

"Well, I'd better call Remus over here quickly," Sirius said, standing up and moving over to the fireplace.

A/N: Hey guys! So tell me how you like the story. I just got the idea to write a story like this, and well, here it is. If I do get a good response from the readers, I'll continue this story. Remember, I need at least three good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2The Death & Disappearence HOP

Dumbledore paced impatiently as he waited for his contact to show up. He'd already been waiting for half an hour and he'd expected his contact to keep up the time. He wondered how the murder of Lord and Lady Potter had gone. If all had gone well, the population of Magical Britain would have felt the wrath of Lord Voldemort by now.

He cast a quick Tempus charm and frowned. His contact had never been late, even by a minute. But somehow, this time, Dumbledore felt that something had gone wrong tonight at Willow Cottage. Thinking quickly, he Apparated to the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. Casting a Disillusionment charm on himself, he walked towards Willow Cottage. His frown deepened when he reached it.

A site of destruction greeted him when he reached Willow Cottage. Dumbledore pushed the gate and went inside. When he was at the door, he saw a body - no, make that a burned body - a body he was very familiar with. A body that he'd seen first in a Muggle orphanage, the body of the person he had been waiting for, for the past hour. He hurried inside, only to confirm his fear. The Dark Lord had been defeated.

A simple Sectumsempra was all it had taken to finish him off. He idly wondered who had cast the curse. James was the obvious choice, but still, he found it hard to believe that James would know such a Dark curse. He looked around for Riddle's wand, but could not find it anywhere. When he went farther into the house, he found James' and Lily's body near the stairs. Both were dead, and by the looks of things, Dumbledore was sure he could have control over the young Potter boy, but mostly his wealth. Being the Supreme Mugwump was just a stepping stone towards his desires and dreams to become the Magical Ruler of all of Great Britain.

He went through the house three times, but he failed miserably to find Harry Potter. He was angry now. Whoever had played the game had played it well. Whoever had taken the boy had deprived him of his means to become the Magical Ruler of Great Britain. He thought of what he could tell the Ministry for a few minutes and then he sent a Patronus to Minister Bagnold informing her of the attack on Godric's Hollow and the Potters.

Remus Lupin was sitting in the modest apartment he rented, thinking about his days at Hogwarts. He smiled at the memory of James pestering Lily to go out with him and Lily always turning him down. Well, that had happened until their Seventh year when Lily had agreed to go out with him and eventually, they got married. He was lost in old memories when a voice interrupted him.

"What are you smiling about, Remus?"

He whipped around, with his wand drawn, only to be facing the smiling face of Sirius Black. He didn't lower his wand, instead, he asked,

"What did James tell us on the day of his wedding?"

"To not entrust his children with Dumbledore," Sirius said. "And he is correct," he added. Remus raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"What makes you think so?" he asked his best friend, while indicating him to sit down. Sirius shook his head and motioned for Remus to follow his lead.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked, as he followed Sirius to the fireplace.

"Grimmauld Place."

"Why would you be willing to go back to the place you hate so much?" Remus questioned as Sirius searched for the pouch of Floo Powder in his robe pocket.

"I'll tell you everything shortly," Sirius said, finding the Floo Powder and disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. Remus followed suit, and stumbled out of the fireplace in Grimmauld Place. As he brushed off the soot, he noticed James and Lily sitting in one of the couches by the fire.

"James, Lily!" he said surprised. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Godric's Hollow, keeping off radar?"

"That's what was supposed to happen, Moony," James replied, as he twirled his wand in his hand, admiring it as though he never seen it before.

"What do you mean, was supposed to happen?" Remus questioned, moving over to sit in one of the armchairs. He glanced around the room and as he did so, he noticed Regulus in the room. Instinctively, he pulled out his wand and sent a Stunner at him.

"Really, Mr. Lupin," he drawled, as he swatted off the hex easily. "Do you like attacking me in my own house?"

Remus was about to cast another hex when Sirius asked him to stop.

"B-but he's a Death Eater," Remus blurted, looking at Sirius incredulously. "This must be a trap, he must have you all under the Imperious Curse! Where's Harry?"

And much to his surprise, everyone started laughing, even Regulus. As Sirius wiped off tears of laughter from his eyes, he called Kreacher and told him to bring tea for everyone.

"Just excuse me for a moment," Sirius said, and hurried out of the room.

Walburga Black had always prided herself on the fact that she was the most beautiful women in her generation. As she sat looking at herself in the mirror, she thought about the reason she always found herself worrying with. It was her son Sirius, the white sheep of the Black family. He was now the head Auror, but she wished he had a better position in the Ministry. Of course, Orion had always treated him well, just like Alphard did. She often found herself wondering why she found daily with Sirius always. Was it something to do with the fact that he had refused to join the Dark Lord point blank? She sighed. She'd heard from Regulus how the Dark Lord didn't have any of the Pureblood ideals in mind. She was thankful that Sirius hadn't joined. Even if she found fault with her eldest son, she still worried and cared about him. He was still her son.

Regulus had told her that Sirius was willing to come back to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. She had never really disowned Sirius, hoping that he would come to his senses before soon and would be willing to accept the post of the Head of House of Black, once it was time.

As she sat contemplating on what she would do for the rest of the day, she heard the door open. She turned around to find Sirius, a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed. Walburga got up and hurried to hug her son. Auror hugged her back and handed her the flowers.

"I'm sorry Mom," he whispered into her ear. Walburga broke the hug and looked at her son.

"Don't be sorry son," she said. "If anyone must be sorry, it must be your father and me. We unknowingly forced our children to join the Dark Lord thinking he upheld the Pureblood ideals. Oh, how wrong we were!"

"I forgive you Mom," Sirius said sincerely. "I'm also sorry for putting you on unnecessary strain over the years. I shouldn't have run away."

"Well, if what Regulus says is true, then we must see if we can save your cousins," Walburga said. "We'll call the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's for lunch tomorrow."

"Mom, we're deciding on what to do," Sirius said. "Can you join us?"

"Sure son," Walburga smiled.

The two Blacks walked back to the living room. When Mrs. Black entered, James and Lily rose to greet her.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Lady Black," Lily said, giving her a small bow.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Lady Potter," Mrs. Black said. "In fact, it is actually an honour to have such an ancient and noble family in our humble dwellings. Where is little Harry?"

"We put him to sleep, Mother," Regulus answered.

"The first thing you must know is that the Dark Lord had fallen," Sirius said, once everyone had settled down. Remus looked happy, but he didn't rejoice much. Walburga looked happy, and she too tried to maintain a solemn face.

"I know many people think that Dumbledore is the leader of the Light," Sirius continued. "But I must tell you that I have my doubts. When I was made the head Auror, I was informed by sources that Dumbledore was meeting with an unnamed person, so I decided to take a look. Much to my surprise, it turned out to be Voldemort. I was shocked, appalled. I started monitoring every move Dumbledore made.

"It looked like he had spies within the Ministry, because he bribed the head of DMLE and Obliviated her. The next thing I know, he plans to keep the Potters cooped up in a cottage in Godric's Hollow. I didn't tell anyone of my suspicions, mainly because I had no proof. When James

and Lily made their will, they wanted Dumbledore to be a witness for their wills. Dumbledore was told of the switch made with the Secret Keeper, but no one else, not even Remus here was told of it.

Dumbledore was slowly slipping into Darkness and today's attack proved it to us."

"Attack?" Remus asked interestedly.

"Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters at Willow Cottage tonight," Sirius replied. "They were saved just because I happened to see Voldemort walking down the main street of Godric's Hollow towards Willow Cottage. I Apparated there in time to save little Harry.

"I killed Moldyshorts with the Sectumsempra Curse, transfigured two house-elfs to resemble James and Lily and came here. In short, I want to frame Dumbledore and strip him of his power and influence. If I've read Dumbledore right, he will dispose the body of James and Lily before involving the Ministry. He will be livid once he does not find Harry, because I think he wants control of Harry because of the immense wealth of the Potters."

"Well done, son!" Mrs. Black praised Sirius. "It's a plan worthy of a Slytherin."

"Thanks Mom," Sirius said. "Now we'd better go to bed. We have important business to take care of tomorrow morning."

Everyone left for their rooms and Remus was given the second guest bedroom as the first one was being used by James and Lily.

**A/N: Hello guys! Happy New Year! I hope you guys have a prosperous and fruitful new year ahead. I know that Regulus was already dead by the time the Dark Lord fell. But this is an AU, so Reg is alive in this. I must tell you, I won't be using Horcruxes as the only way for Voldemort's immortality. There are a few other surprise elements that I think you guys will like. So anyway, I hope you guys like this and enjoy it.**

**And thanks for the review loretta537, it really encouraged me. Please guys review.**


End file.
